A Couple of Chance Meetings
by babygirl113032
Summary: Haley has seen the man of her dreams, Now how will she get him to notice her? Three words- Man's Best Friend, Naley fic Author's Note
1. Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome

Chapter 1-tall, dark and Handsome

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"ugh!" Haley rolled over from her peaceful slumber to turn off her alarm clock. Another lovely day of work. Lately it had seemed that that was all that she did...work! Her social life had definitely taken a toll for the worst and had no signs of getting better anytime soon. All she seemed too have was her trusty golden retriever Maxie and her best friend Brooke. The opposite sex was non existent to Haley at the moment, not by choice though, definitely not by choice.

Haley went through her morning ritual, and quickly went to go grab some coffee from her kitchen. The caffeine was a must at this time of day. Suddenly the door rang. "Come in." Haley yelled from the kitchen of her apartment.

"You know I really don't know why I insist on ringing the door bell everytime I come here. In fact I am surprised I don't even have a key. I mean I am almost here as much as you are."

"Hi Brooke, good morning to you too."

"Oh yah good morning. Where's my baby? Oh there you are." Brooke quickly ran to the dog and started to play with his ears. "Max, you are such a good boy." Max wagged his tail excitedly as Brooke continued to rub his ears.

"You know sometimes I wonder if you come here to see me or Max."

"Silly, you know I am here to see you, Max is just an extra special bonus, aren't you boy? Yes you are." Haley rolled her eyes at her friend as she continued to make baby noises to her dog and play with.

"Hey Brooke you ready to go?"

"Yah, but can we stop by the coffee shop to get some coffee."

"I got some right here."

"Um... I don't think so, I ain't drinking that death juice you like to call coffee."

"Ok fine let's go now then, I don't want to be late for work."

"You know you worry too much, we'll be there in plenty of time, just you watch." Brooke made her way to the door and Haley followed as she closed the door behind her.

Brooke and Haley made their way into the small coffee shop at the corner of the street. The place was packed with the normal working crowd. "Brooke this place is way too crowded, we are so going to be late for work."

"Will you please stop worrying, I mean sometimes I wonder how we are friends."

"I do too Brooke."

"Yah well anyway, how'd your blind date go last night?"

"Ugh don't remind me. I got rejected. He never showed."

"Oh Haley, I'm so sorry. He's a jerk, you don't need him."

"yah, I figured, ugh!!! I just want to find a nice, good looking guy. Why is it so hard, I mean this city sure is big enough. It's not like there is a shortage of man in the world, or maybe there is?"

"Ok well if you were to describe the perfect guy, how would you describe him?"

"I don't know, I guess tall, dark, handsome with eyes that you can get lost in... oh and he has to have a great personality, charming, sophisticated but he has to be able to let loose sometimes."

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Haley saw Brooke's eyes directed towards the doorway. The smile on her face was ear to ear. Haley turned around to see what Brooke was looking at. "I think we just found your dream guy."

There he was. He was perfect. All Haley could do was stare at him. He was everything that Haley wanted physically. He was tall, with dark hair, and the most amazing blue eyes. He looked like he had a great body. Haley was sure that he worked out or played sports because his shoulders were so broad.

"Oh my God. I think I'm in love."

"Whoa, hold on there cowboy! How about you go and talk to him first."

"What should I say? Um..Hi I am Haley James and you just happen to be my future husband, can I get your number so we can plan the wedding?" Haley mocked her own response.

"Definitely not! How bout you say Hi with that great smile of yours that makes every guy want to melt."

"You mean this smile." Haley smiled with her perfect white teeth and showing her lips spreading wide but not too wide.

"yah that one!! But don't show as much teeth, he might think you're a little too friendly like in the 'special' sense."

"Ok, gotcha. Well here goes nothing." Haley began to walk over to the mysterious tall and dark stranger. He was sitting at one of the coffee tables reading a newspaper. As Haley got closer to the man he noticed him start to lift his head from his newspaper.

"Hey" He said.

He's talking to me, Haley thought. "Um...H-"

"hey Nathan!" A women's voice from behind her said and made her way to give the guy a hug.

Haley's heart dropped. Typical she thought. All of the good looking ones are already taken. Haley started to make her way back to Brooke who saw the whole interaction.

"Oh I'm sorry Haley. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"yah, I should have seen that one coming. I mean why would a good looking guy like that be single. It just wouldn't make sense. I'm just glad I found out before I made a fool of myself."

"yah well you never know. It could be his sister."

"yah don't get my hopes up. Did you get your coffee?"

"yah"

"Good, now let's get going."


	2. A Jog in the Park

Chapter 2- A Jog in the park

Haley walked into her apartment after a hard day of work and promptly plopped herself on the couch. She was tired, all she wanted to do was take a nice warm bath and go to bed. Unfortunately this wasn't going to happen right away. Haley quickly heard some whimpering and scratching coming form her front door.

"Oh Max!!! Can't you just hold it for once?" The dog quickly looked at Haley and went back to his whimpering

"I guess not, alright alright, I guess a little jog in the park wouldn't be that bad. Just give me a few a seconds and I'll be right back to take you out." Haley quickly made her way to the bedroom to change into her jogging gear. "Alright Boy let's go." Haley placed the leash on Max and made her way to the park.

The park was really beautiful at this time of day. It was right at the time where the sun was just starting to set and the sky was filled with orange and pink colors. Haley was definitely grateful for Max's need for a walk because this definitely was a sight to see. Her surroundings were just so calming and relaxing. That was however until he saw him.

The same guy she had seen in the coffee shop earlier this morning was jogging in the opposite direction of her at the same park. And he looked just a perfect as he did when he first saw him. This time, however she was able to view more of his physique and what a physique it was. His arms were muscular but not too muscular, they were very well defined. Oh and she could definitely tell that he had abs through the shirt that had been clinging to his body as a result of the sweat that he had developed. All Haley could do was stare and wish she could lick the sweat right off of him.

Haley smiled in his direction in hopes that she would get his attention but no such luck. He jogged right pass her, not even giving a quick glance in her direction. Haley's face quickly dropped and the peacefulness that she experienced in he beginning of her jog had disappeared and turned into frustration and irritation.

"Ok Max I think it's time for us to head home." Haley told her dog with very little expression.

As soon as Haley entered her apartment she ran right to her phone to call Brooke.

"hello." Brooke said on the other line.

"Brooke, guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw him!"

"Saw who?"

"The guy from the coffee shop, you know Mr. tall, dark and handsome."

"Haley, I thought we ruled him out, remember the girl?"

"Yah but I was thinking about it and maybe your right and that was his sister or something. I mean they did kind of look like, kind of."

"Ok Haley, let's try to think rational for a second. First of all you don't even know the guy, heck you don't even know his name. How do you expect to get him when you don't know that simple information?"

"Well I know where he goes to get coffee and I know where he jogs and what time. All I need is a couple of chance meetings where he actually notices me and everything will be great. I can feel it Brooke. This guy is special, I just know it."

"Haley, you know I love you right? But right now you're sounding really crazy. I know how you are, you put all of your energy in one guy and you end up getting disappointed. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Brooke I appreciate your concern but I promise you I'm going to let fate take care of this, with just a little help on my part. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so, well I have to get going, tell my baby I said hi and be careful Haley."

"I will don't worry, I'll talk to you later." With that Haley hung up the phone.

"Alright Max, Brooke said Hi." Max wagged his tail happily.

"You know you are just so damn lovable, I can understand why everyone just falls in love with you when they first meet you."

With that a light bulb went on in Haley's head. "That's it!!" She said to herself. "Max!"


	3. Max, the Amazing

Max, the amazing!!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Haley yelled from her kitchen.

"Hey" Brooke said a little less than chirpy.

"Hey, I thought you were giving up knocking on the door."

"Oh yah I forgot, I'll start tomorrow."

"Are you alright? You don't seem your normal chipper self today."

"I'm fine, I'm just really not in the mood today. It's just one of those days."

"Oh well I'm sorry, How bout we go grab a coffee and a bagel, on me."

"What happened to your death juice, I thought you were all about your own coffee."

"Oh well my coffee machine broke." Haley said looking for a reason to go to the coffee shop.

"Yah Haley, don't try to fool me, You forget that I know you like I know the back of my hand. You want to see if Mr. tall, Dark and Handsome is going to be there." Brooke said as she pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"No, that's not it. Now let's go so we won't be late for work."

"Whatever happened to letting fate bring you too together?" Brooke questioned as Haley dragged her to the door.

"It's still fate, just with a little bit a push, that's all."

"Whatever you say."

"Ok Brooke, Do you see him?" Haley said as she scanned the crowded coffee shop.

"No but Haley we got to get going, or else we're going to be really late for work."

"Ok Ok, here's some money, you go get your coffee, I'm going to wait here by the door in case he comes in."

Brooke rolled her eyes at Haley desperation and continued on her way to get her coffee.

10 minutes later

"Alright, I got my coffee, Is loverboy around?"

"No he's not here, maybe if we wait a few more minutes."

"HALEY!!!NO!!! We got to get to work now!!!"

"Ok fine let's go."

"Oh Max!!!!" Haley yelled in a sing song voice as she came in from work. Max quickly lifted his head up at the sound her voice and ran over to greet her. "You want to go for a walk, Let's go for a walk." Haley said as she started paying with his ears.

Max quickly gave Haley a quizzical gaze. For as long as he could remember he always had to beg and plead for Haley to take her out. Never has it been this easy. Max was no dummy though, he didn't ask any questions (not that he could). He just ran with it and took advantage of Haley's Enthusiasm.

Haley and Max were jogging in the park for what seemed like hours. Even Max was getting his fill of the outside breeze. Haley was just about to give up her search until that is Mr. Tall, Dark Handsome came rounding the corner. Haley again took notice of his strong physique and smiled in his direction in hopes that he would notice her, but no such luck. This called for reinforcements.

When the object of Haley's affection had his back facing her, Haley stopped jogging and kneeled down to whisper to Max. "Ok Max, this is what you're going to do. You see that guy right there, I'm going to let you off your leash and you're going to start jogging along side him. Then, I am going to come and be like 'oh max, I didn't know where you were, let's go.' But you're not going to go no matter what, just stay there ok? You got it?" Now normal dogs would have looked at Haley with a blank expression. Max however was far from what you would consider a normal dog. He was just as smart as any human being if not smarter. He knew exactly what he needed to do and he was on a mission. "Alright, now go!" Haley said and Max made his way to the man.

Mr. Tall Dark, and Handsome was jogging right along when he noticed Max jogging along side him. He just let the dog continue jogging thinking nothing of it until he noticed that the dog had been jogging with him for nearly 10 minutes. With this realization, the man stopped and kneeled by the dog. "hey boy, where's your owner?"

"Max!" Haley yelled from behind them. The man and Max both looked up to see Haley running towards them. "I didn't know where you went, you scared me half to death." Haley began petting Max's head when she looked up to see HIM, "I'm sorry was he bothering you?"

"No not at all, I was just about to figure out, if he had an owner around here or not."

"Well thanks, for taking care of my boy for me." With that Haley gave the man a smile and began to pull on Max's leash so that he would move but with great discipline Max stayed where he was, not moving an inch. "Max come on let's go."

Max started to whimper and moved himself on the other side of the man. Man was this Dog good. "Um, I don't think my dog wants to leave you." Haley said with a chuckle. "I think he likes you."

"Well Max ain't too bad either." The man said with a smile that could make any girl melt. The man quickly went back down on his knees and started talking to Max. "Ok boy why don't you go with-, I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Haley."

"Ok why don't you go with Haley and maybe I'll see you cruising the park again." Nathan said as he quickly rubbed Max's head.

"Thanks-"

"Nathan." Nathan pulled his hand out for Haley to shake.

"Thanks Nathan, well I guess Max and I will see you around."

"Yah I guess so, bye Haley, bye Max." With that both Haley and Nathan went in their own separate directions. Haley was grinning from ear to ear.

"You know Max, you keep this up and you'll be eating prime rib for the rest of your days."


	4. Seeking Out

Chapter 4

"Haley, are you ready? We have to go now, I need coffee PRONTO!!!!" Brooke said as she walked into Haley's apartment.

"I'm almost ready, I just need to find my shoes." Haley yelled from her bedroom.

"Well hurry up!!"

"Ok Ok, I'm ready, let's go!" Haley ran out of her room slightly disleveled but ready for her work day.

Haley and Brooke entered the once again crowded coffee shop. "ugh, I'm really not in the mood for this right now, I just want my coffee so I can get this day over with."

"Don't worry Brooke, I have a feeling today is going to be a good day."

"What's got you all happy and chipper this morning?"

"Oh well something happened last night while Max and I went to the park." Haley said with a smile glued to her face.

"Oh no what happened with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you mean Na-"

"Haley?" Haley heard a voice from behind her.

Haley turned around to see Nathan standing there in back of her. "Hey Nathan, fancy meeting you here."

"Yah I was thinking the same thing, Do you come here often, I don't remember ever seeing you before."

"Oh well, not really, My friend has just been on a caffeine kick lately and we've been making our way here for the past few mornings."

"Oh well that's cool."

"Do you come here often?"

"Yah, my co worker and I usually go through our notes together and what not before we head to work."

"Oh what do you do?"

"I'm a sports writer for the New York Tribune, and you?"

"Oh well my friend and I work for Donna Karen for now atleast, we're hoping to try and start our own business soon."

"Haley, come on, I got my coffee, let's go!" Brooke yelled from the coffee shop entrance.

"ugh, that's my friend, she's very subtle. Well I got to go, I guess I'll see you around Nathan."

"Yah you probably will, give Max a pat on the head for me."

Haley laughed, "Oh I will"

"Ok so spill!!" Brooke demanded as Haley and her exited the coffee shop.

"what?" Haley said, making Brooke squirm a little before she told her what happened the other night.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, since when have you gotten so cozy with Mr. Tall, Dark and handsome?"

"His name is Nathan, and we kind of bumped into each other at the park last night. Max was pretty fond of him and just didn't want to leave his side, so I had to introduce myself and promise Max that he will see him again."

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, "You mean to tell me that used my baby to catch a man?"

"Hey, Max was ready and willing for the challenge."

"Oh no, you've turned my boy into a man-magnet." Brooke contemplated her words for a second, "Do you think I can borrow him tomorrow night?"

"Brooke.." Haley said appalled at her suggestion.

"What? You're doing it, why can't I?"

"Come on let's go to work before we become later than we already are." Haley said as she pulled Brooke from her thoughts and to the subway.

Haley made her way into her apartment after a hard day of work. "max, I'm home!!!" Max like the faithful dog that he is came to greet Haley with wagging tail and all. "Hey boy, how was your day?"

"bark bark"

"Oh really? That good huh?" Haley laughed at how adorable her dog was and then pulled her attention to the mail that was pushed underneath the door. "Ok what do we have here, bill, bill, trash, bill, trash...oh my god!!" Haley quickly dropped the mail that she had in her and ran to the phone to call Brooke.

"Hello"

"Brooke, come over here pronto with ice cream, we're going to need it. You wouldn't believe what I just got in the mail...."


	5. The Letter

Chapter 5- The Letter

"Haley!!!! What's the matter? I got here as soon as I could and I brought the ice cream, now tell me what happened." Brooke walked into Haley's apartment to see Haley sitting curled up on the couch.

Haley got up from her seat on the couch and silently made her way to the ice cream.

"Haley? Are you going to tell me what you got in the mail?" Haley nodded her head towards the side table that had the mail on it and then made her way back towards the couch with the carton of ice cream and a spoon.

Brooke shuffled through the mail to see what was so devastating and then she saw it, "Oh my God! I can't believe the nerve."

"I know, I know, I was thinking the same thing, I mean how could he?" Haley said slightly sobbing.

"Oh Haley, it's going to be alright," Brooke sat down next to Haley and put Haley's head in her lap and starting stroking it. "Maybe you should go?"

Haley lifted her head up at Brooke's suggestion, "You're kidding me right? I mean why would I ever want to go to Lucas Scott's wedding?"

"I don't know, I mean think about it, if you go then you can show him that he didn't break you, and maybe if you're lucky there will be a cute guy that you dirty dance with and make him jealous."

"You do realize who he's marrying right?" Brooke read the card out loud to see who the bride to be was, "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Lucas Scott and – Oh my God!! You got be kidding me?"

"No! It's written in black and white, He's marrying HER!!! The same girl he slept with while he was dating me, PEYTON SAWYER!!!"

"THAT HOMEWRECKER!!!" Brooke said with clenched teeth, "this means one thing Haley, we have to go to this wedding!!"

"No! I am not about to make a fool of my self and go to that wedding."

"Haley, come on! You and I are going to this wedding and we are going to look totally hot and YOU are going to walk in there like you are totally happy and not heart broken about what he did to you. You are going to congratulate him on his new bride and you are going to give him the most hideous wedding gift you can think of. Do you understand me?" Brooke said as he grabbed Haley by the shoulders so that she can look into her eyes.

"I don't know Brooke-"

"Haley this is not about knowing, this is about doing and we're doing it so take that spoon out of your mouth and look like the over confident, gorgeous and wonderful Haley that I know. Ok?"

Haley shook her head and took the spoon out of her mouth.

"Ok good, now go get dressed, we're going to the beach to see if we can find a party or something." Haley got up from the couch and made her way to her bedroom. "Oh and by the way, we're bringing Max, we might need him to catch us some men."


	6. Max Strike's Again

Chapter 6- Max strike's again

"Aaaah, there's nothing like the beach in the evening to just take away all of your problems."

Brooke and Haley were walking along the beach looking for a good party to get their minds of things. Max was running around ahead of them stopping every so often to mess with a crab that had washed ashore.

"Yah, I'm really glad you brought me here, Brooke. It's been such a long time since we've been down here." Haley said admiring the sunset over the ocean.

"Yah, now if we could just find a party to make this even better."

"Well, it's still pretty early. How bout we bring Max home and go to a club or something."

"That's my girl, always thinking ahead. Now where is that wonderful dog I like to call Max." Brooke looked around to see if she could spot Max.

"You know what? I don't where he is, he was just running around in front of us and now he's no where to be seen." Haley looked around as she started to get more and more nervous about where her dog might have gone.

"MAX!!!!" Brooke screamed. "COME ON BOY, BROOKIE'S LOOKING FOR YOU!!!" Both of the girls started to look around for Max and yelling his name.

"Brooke, I'm really starting to get worried, he never just runs off like that."

"Don't worry Haley, I'm sure he somewh-," Brooke stopped mid sentence, "Well look at what we have here. Max the amazing man magnet has struck again." Brooke begins to smile as she notices Max's approaching form come into view with a Frisbee in his mouth. Close behind is a man with wavy brown hair.

"Oh My God, I can't believe my dog!! You teach him one new trick and he doesn't know when to end it."

"Well move aside sista, Max got this one for me, you already got your turn." Brooke began to jog over to Max and knelt down to him when she finally reached him. "Max! Where did you go? I was worried sick."

"Is that your dog?" The man said.

"Yah, well actually, he's my friends dog but he might as well be mine, he likes me more. Is this your Frisbee?" Brooke said as she went and grabbed the Frisbee from Max's mouth.

"Yah, your dog here gave me a good run for my money."

"I'm sorry about that. He likes to play."

"It's no problem." Both Brooke and the man just stared at each other for minute checking each other out both liking what they saw, "my name's Jake." Jake reached out his hand to Brooke and Brooke repeated the action.

"Brooke and this here is Max and my friend Haley." Brooke pointed to the both them.

"Are you two up to anything right now?"

"actually we were just walking around hoping to find some kind of party or something. Do you know of any?" Brooke asked with a smile on her face.

"Not tonight, but me and my friend just started a mini bonfire, if you want to join us, we were just going to hang out and catch up but I'm sure have you two ladies join us would be much better."

"BARK!"

"and Max too. Yah my dog Sadie is hanging out too, so I'm sure Max and her will get along fine."

"That sounds like a plan to me, What do you say Haley?"

"I say, why not?"

"Ok well then it's settled, a bonfire with Jake and his friend we go." Brooke said cheerfully and grabbed Jake's arm so that he could lead her to the bonfire.

"Well this should be fun." Haley said under her breath


	7. Maybe It's destiny?

Chapter 7

Haley and Max both followed Brooke and Jake who were in front of them leading the way. Brooke was so engrossed in everything that Jake was saying and it slowly started to annoy the crap out of her. One of the things that Haley could never understand about Brooke is how she could stomach her flirtatious behavior. It was always so obvious. Some of the things she did like lick her lips or flutter her eyelashes just made her cringe because of how blatant it was.

"So Jake, what is it that you do?" Brooke batted her eyes and smiled widely waiting for his response.

"I write for the New York Tribune, and write songs on the side. It's kind of a hobby."

"Oh really, that is soooo interesting, do you sing too?"

"Yah, but not outside of my room."

"Well, I think you should sing for me sometime."

That was it! Haley had enough. She had to interrupt. "Hey Jake, are we almost there?"

"Yah, in fact there's my friend right there." Jake pointed to the guy that was standing at the beach trying to start a fire on the bundle of sticks hat he piled up. Haley couldn't tell what he looked like but she prayed to God that he wasn't ugly, because she had a feeling by the way that Brooke was flirting that she would be stuck with these people for a good chunk of time.

"JAKE!! Man where've you been?" Yelled the man.

"Hey Nate!" Haley stopped in her tracks. It couldn't be. "I brought us some company. Nate, this is Brooke and Haley, oh yah and Max there too."

"Haley?" Nathan said surprised.

"Hi Nathan!" Haley said somewhat embarrassed about the situation.

"Do you two know each other?" Jake asked noticing the exchange.

"Yah, well we've bumped into each other a couple of times." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Well this should be a lot of fun then!" Brooke said excited. This was exactly what Haley needed to forget about Lucas and his whore-bride.

"yah, Hey Jake is this your dog?" Haley question looking at the black lab that was laying down on the sand by the fire.

"yah, her name's Sadie. She's pretty cool. I'm sure her and Max will get along great."

"So, do you girls want a beer or something?" Nathan asked as he made his way to the cooler.

"yah sure I'll take one." Said Brooke

"yah me too." Haley chimed in. Nathan grabbed a couple of beers and handed them to Brooke and Haley. They all then sat down near the fire and began talking to each other getting to know each other. Jake and Brooke had really hit it off. They seemed to have forgotten that Nathan and Haley were even in the same region as them. Haley and Nathan were talking too but their conversation was not nearly as intense as Brooke and Jake's was.

"Hey Haley?" Brooke said, finally acknowledging her presence.

"yah?"

"Me and Jake are going to go take a walk on the beach. Don't wait up ok? I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok Have fun!" Haley smiled at Brooke as did Brooke to Haley. She could tell her friend was happy.

"So I guess it's just you and me then." Nathan said

"I guess so."

"Do you want to go inside and get some coffee or something?"

"That sounds good." Nathan got up from his spot on the sand and reached his hand out to Haley to help her up. They both made their way to the beach house.

"Your house is really beautiful." Haley said, admiring the view of the beach.

"Thanks." Nathan said and then walked over to where Haley was. "You know this is really kind of weird. Don't you think?"

"What?"

"You know. I mean 3 days ago I didn't even know you existed and now, it just seems like everywhere I go you're there. It kind of makes me think that maybe someone is trying to tell me something."

"like what?"

"Like maybe, I don't know, we should go out or something." Nathan said somewhat unsure of what he was asking her.

"really?"

"yah why not, I mean it just feels right, ya know? Like maybe it's fate that has brought us together."

"You believe in fate?"

"yah, I mean you have to believe in something."

"yah I guess so."

"besides your dog loves me so much, I don't think he'll let you pass up this chance. Right Max?" Nathan turned his attention to the dog.

"Bark!"

Haley giggled and smiled in the direction of her dog and then to Nathan. Nathan smiled back at her. She had an infectious smile. Haley looked really beautiful to Nathan at the moment.

"Ok, so why don't I walk you home and we can talk about our plans?"

Haley smiled, "Ok"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this is me." Haley pointed to her apartment building and stopped.

"Oh ok." Nathan said somewhat disappointed that their walked had ended. They had really hit it off. Haley was not only beautiful but she was funny, kind and you can tell that she was genuine. Not fake like a lot of the girls that he went out with.

"I had a really good time, Nathan."

"Yah me too, I'm sure I'll see you around and I'll call you later." Nathan looked in her eyes to make sure she was just as excited as he was about their new found relationship.

"Ok." When Nathan got his confirmation he turned around and headed back to his house. "Nathan, wait!" Haley yelled back at him. Nathan stopped in his place and turned around to face Haley. Haley looked at him for a minute than began walking towards him. He was confused as to why she made him stop but then he quickly found out when Haley jumped in his arms and pressed her lips against his. Nathan was unresponsive at first because of shock but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her waist responding to the kiss. There was sparks with that kiss and both of them felt it. When air became a problem they both pulled away staring into each other's eyes, smiling because of the kiss that just occurred. "Goodnight Nathan." Haley whispered and turned around to head into her apartment, Max following close behind.

Nathan just stared at her retreating form still recovering from the kiss. When Haley reached her door she turned around and smiled at Nathan then made her way into her apartment. When the door closed behind her, Nathan finally found his voice. "Good night Haley."


	8. Waiting and waiting

Chapter 8

Haley closed the door to her apartment and just smiled. Tonight was so amazing to her. She kissed the guy that she had been obsessing over for nearly a week. The best part of it was that she left him totally speechless. Haley felt like she could just float away. She was so happy.

"Oh Max! Isn't he amazing? And I owe all to you my lovely, amazing, beautiful, intelligent dog." Haley leaped over to where Max was and knelt down beside him and grabbed his face so she can look into his eyes. "Max, I want you to promise me something...Promise me that you will knock up a nice young female so you can make amazing puppies who are just like their daddy. The world needs more dogs like you. Will you promise me that, Max?"

Max just made a face at her and Haley took what she could get. Nothing could break her mood, right now

"Well my wonderful dog, I'm going to bed, I hope you have amazing little dog dreams." With that Haley exited the living room and went into the bedroom leaving Max to just stare at her now vacant spot.

"So, Brooke how was your walk on the beach with Jake the other night?"

"OH MY GOD!! Haley , he is so amazing, he's nice and funny and God is he sexy!!"

"I am so Happy for you, he really seems like a nice guy."

"Yah, he is, I think this one might stick around for awhile. So tell me, how'd your time alone go with Nathan."

Haley sighed over the phone. One of those sighs that made the other person know that they had gone into a whole another world. The kind of sigh where you can tell that they were day dreaming, about something totally wonderful. "Brooke, I can't even explain it!!"

"OH MY GOD! You slept with him!!!"

"NOO!!!!NOT AT ALL!!! We just... kissed!"

"I need details lady, don't leave anything out."

"It was just I don't know, he walked me home and we said our good byes and I don't know, something just came over me and I just had to kiss him. Brooke, he is such a good kisser."

"Wait hold on! You made the first move?"

"Yah, it just felt right. I mean you should have heard what he told me at his place. It was so sweet." Haley said

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"He was just saying about how maybe what we have is fate, ya know, like how we've been bumping into each other lately. He just really seemed genuine about being together."

"So are you guys going to go out or something?"

"Yah he said, he'd call me."

"Well good, hey maybe we could like double date or something, Oh Haley this is going to be so much fun. I mean how great is this. We both got two great guys."

"Yah we do." Haley said with a smile on her face, thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen if everything went the way she would like.

Two Weeks later....

"Brooke, why hasn't he called?" Haley said almost in tears over the phone to Brooke.

"I don't know sweetie, maybe he lost your number ."

"yah, that's it, he lost my number that's all. Maybe I should go find him and make sure."

"NO!!" Brooke said trying to make sure that Haley didn't do anything that she would regret later. "If it's meant to be, he will find you. Let him make the next move."

"I don't know Brooke, I just don't understand. I mean I thought we connected. He said that it was fate. I mean how could he could kiss me like he kissed me and not want to call me. Oh God, what if I went to fast? Maybe he thought I was just some slut who was looking to get laid or something or maybe he thought-"

"Haley, stop it! The guy is a jerk, just leave it at that. He obviously doesn't deserve you. Now what are we doing this weekend?"

"We're going to Lucas' wedding."

"Ok and what are we going to do at that wedding?"

"we are going to show Lucas that he has not broken me."

"and..."

"we're going to look for a new guy."

"And..."

"We're going to forget about Nathan because he is obviously a jackass just like Lucas"

"That's my girl! Now what do you plan on wearing to this wedding?" Brooke said with a smirk suddenly appearing on her face.

"I don't know yet."

"Well we can't have that, Now can we? So get ready girl, we're heading to the mall."


	9. The Road Back to Self Dignity

Chapter 9

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Haley said as she slouched down in the passenger seat of Brooke's car.

"Come on, it will be fun! Cheer up buttercup!"

"Why are you so chipper? It's really starting to annoy me."

"I just love weddings! I have a good feeling about this one too. I can just feel the drama get stronger as we get closer."

"Ugh! I just want to get to the hotel and just take a bath. Maybe it will calm me down a little. I just really hope that tomorrow will come and go without me embarrassing myself."

"You won't, I promise you. You have me there to make sure that you keep yourself in order." Brooke said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad you're coming with me Brooke. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Yah, to tell you the truth, I don't know what you would do without me either." Brooke laughed and Haley quickly joined in lightening the mood.

"Ugh, finally!!! I thought that car ride would never end." Haley said as she dropped her luggage on the floor of the hotel room.

"yah well it's over and now we can max and relax and maybe possibly go to the bar and get something to drink, you know maybe try to catch some male companionship while we're at it."

"Hey! Don't you have a boyfriend because I could have sworn that I caught you two making out in the coffee shop the other day." Haley said with an accusatory finger.

"I'm not talking about me silly! It's you who needs a man in their life. You my dear are the one moping about that dreaded L word and N word."

"Well I'm done with men, no more! I'm going to have some me time for awhile."

"Me, Myself and I, blah blah blah, you know you really need to find something other than Beyonce to listen to. She's really starting to mess with your head."

"I'm serious Brooke! I'm done! No more! Finito! Now I'm going to take a bath. You go do what you want." With that Haley made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Well... I see how it is." Brooke said to herself. "I guess I'll just go out by myself." Brooke grabbed her purse and made her way out of the hotel room to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender said.

"Can I get a rum and coke?" Brooke said as she went to sit down on the stool by the bar.

"No problem."

Brooke was looking around the bar of the hotel to see if she can find anyone worth doing some friendly flirting with. She noticed a group of good looking guys sitting at a near by table. Three of them to be exact. Brooke was just about to make her way towards the table when she noticed who it was that was sitting at that table. "Is that, oh my God, It can't be? Could it?" With that Brooke ran back to the hotel room to tell Haley what she saw.

"Haley!!!! You wouldn't believe who I just saw!" Brooke said as she ran back into the hotel room and slammed the door behind her.

"Brooke, what is your problem?? I was sleeping and you come in here ruining it. Who knows if I can get to sleep now!!!" Haley yelled. Brooke was little taken back by her out burst.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said. "I just thought you want to know that-"

"Brooke, I really don't care about any guys that you might have spotted down there. I just want to go to sleep. So do me a favor, and just leave me alone."

"ok fine, go back to bed." Brooke then went back out of the hotel room and back downstairs to the bar. "See if I try to help her out anymore." Brooke mumbled as she continued on her way.


	10. The Wedding

Chapter 10- the wedding

"Hey Brooke are you ready to go?" Haley yelled from the bathroom as she was putting on her last earring.

"Yah, I just need to find my last shoe and....found it!! Ok I'm ready."

"Ok good let's get this over with."

Brooke made her way to the door and was suddenly stopped by Haley.

"Brooke wait! Before we go I just need to apologize to you for last night."

"I was wondering when you I was going to hear those magic words."

"Yah, I was really out of line, it's just that I'm stressed about seeing Lucas, and the whole Nathan thing, and I don't know, I just really miss my dog too." Haley said rambling.

"Yah, I understand but there's something I have to tell you..."

"Oh no Brooke don't worry about it, I promise I will never let my frustration out on you again. If I do I promise you can take me out on the street and kick my $$."

"Ok and I'll be sure to do that but..."

"really Brooke can we just leave it alone, I promise I'll make it up to you when we get back, ok?"

"Ok but..."

"Come on Brooke let's go!!" Haley grabbed on to her arm and pulled her out of the room before she could say anything.

"Oh my God Brooke, we are so late! As if it isn't embarrassing enough that I am actually going to this thing but now I am going to embarrass myself even more by walking in during the middle of the service I mean swear, I must have been a horrible person in my previous life because the way my life is going now, I bet you anything I am being punished by the karma Gods or something like that..."

"Haley will you stop worrying. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." Brooke said trying to calm Haley down.

"I hope you're right, because we're here." Haley and Brooke stepped in front of the church staring at the church entrance.

"Ok so this is what we're going to do, we're going to walk in quietly and just sit down in the back row alright, nothing too obvious. You're going to get through this, I promise."

"Okay let's do this." Brooke and Haley walked up to the front door and made their way into the church without being notice. The ceremony was just at that part where the minister had asked the best man for the rings.

"Brooke, I think I am going crazy." Haley whispered to Brooke as she was looking at the ceremony in progress.

"What are you talking about?"

"The best man, I swear if I didn't know better, I would have sworn that that was Nathan. Crazy, huh?" Haley said with a chuckle.

Just then Brooke zeroed in on the best man to confirm Haley's craziness but she couldn't. Sure enough it was Nathan. She saw him at the bar the other night with Lucas and hoped that it was just a coincidence but it wasn't. Nathan and Lucas were friends, cousins, brothers or something big enough to make Lucas want him as a best man. Brooke didn't know what to say, should she tell her that it was Nathan or not? She would find out soon enough at the reception. So maybe it was better that she didn't say anything to avoid her having a nervous breakdown in front of Lucas' and Peyton's family. So there was her decision.

"Yah, Haley, that is pretty crazy." Brooke let out a nervous chuckle and they continued to watch the ceremony anxiously waiting for it to be over.

At the reception...

"How long do you think we need to stay here?" Haley asked anxiously waiting for the Bride and groom to make their entrance so that she can say her part to Lucas and finally have this day be over with.

"I say about an hour or 'til after dinner and dessert, I mean we might as well get some free food out of this, ya know?"

"Yah, especially considering it's coming out Lucas' pocket, yah after dessert sounds good to me."

Just then the members of the wedding of the wedding started to make their way to the front of the reception hall. First were mother and father of the bride, then of the groom, then the best men came down the aisle each with a bridesmaid on their arm. Haley was sitting in front of the entrance seeing a very clear view of all the people that were involved in the wedding. And then she saw him. The guy she could have sworn was Nathan in the middle of the wedding was definitely Nathan. She stared at him in shock, hoping that he didn't notice her but at the same time, hoping to God that he would notice her and sure enough he did. He couldn't understand why Haley would be at Lucas' wedding. He knew what he did to Haley and he felt terrible which made him unable to look Haley in the eyes at the moment. He just continued walking down the aisle, trying not to look at Haley's shocked expression.

"And now I would like to introduce to you all for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott." Said the DJ as Lucas and Peyton were the last to enter the reception.

"Brooke what should I do? Should I say something to him? Should I just ignore him, Should I just-"

"Haley breathe!" Brooke said trying to calm her down. "Maybe you should just wait for him to come to you. On second thought-"

"Haley?" Haley heard from behind her. Haley tried to collect her self before she turned around.

"Nathan! You know we seriously need to stop meeting like this." Haley said with a cheerful voice and a forced smile on her face.

"Would you like to dance, so we can talk?" Nathan asked holding out her hand for her to take.

"Sure why not?" Haley said with the fakeness of cheerfulness still plastered all over her voice and face.

Nathan lead Haley to the dance floor as a slow song was playing. When they reached the floor, Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and Haley brought her arms around his neck.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Nathan was confused at Haley's behavior, he was sure that she would give him a piece of her mind for not calling her after that night. "Um... I just wanted to apologize for not calling you after that night."

"Oh please don't worry about it, it's not like we were together or you're my boyfriend or anything. You don't owe me anything."

"But I do, I mean I told you a lot of things about how maybe this was fate that brought us together and I meant every word of it. It's just after that kiss, I felt something, and it scared me."

Haley's cheerfulness suddenly started to fade as she started to listen to what he was saying. "What do you mean, Nathan?"

"I mean, I don't know what I mean. It's just when I went home that night I started to think about you and the future. That's not something I usually do. Usually with a girl for me, it's all about the moment but with you, I started to think about other things like where I would take you on our date or our date 2, 3 months, even a year from now. I'm not used to feeling that I don't know girl like."

"girl like?" Haley asked confused as to his description of himself.

"yah you know how girls are when they find someone they like. They start to say 'oh he's the one, I can really see a future with him, our children will be so cute.' You know those kind of things." Nathan said mocking the emotions that a woman go through when they first meet a guy.

"So are you telling me that you think our children will be cute." Haley said still trying to understand what he meant.

"No, well kind of, but no, I'm not that girly, I'm just saying, I think about you a lot." Nathan explained trying to make sense to himself what he just confessed.

"So why didn't you call?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way that maybe it was one sided."

"But Nathan, I kissed you, I thought that told you how I felt."

"it did, but I guess I just wanted to make sure that it really was fate that brought us together and it wasn't being forced." Nathan looked in her eyes. "Seeing you today proves that this is fate and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." Nathan smiled and leaned in to kiss Haley. Haley kissed him back but then stopped abruptly. "Speaking of fate, and you and I both being here makes me wonder why you are here?"

"Lucas is my half brother. Why are you here?"

"You're Lucas' brother, oh my God, why didn't I realize that sooner, well if I knew your last name I guess I would have known which does bring me to the conclusion that you are Nathan Scott, 2nd son of t devil himself Dan Scott."

Nathan chuckled at her bluntness. "I'm guessing you have met my father. Which makes me ask my question again. Why are you here?"

"Well I guess you could say I am Lucas' ex fiancé. It was a bad experience, I prefer not to go through it again." Haley said.

"oh, so you are the famous Haley James." Nathan said remembering Lucas talking about her a couple of times.

"Oh so you have heard about me? What has Lucas told you about me?"

"Nothing much, I mean we really aren't that close, I'm just best man by technicality and it seemed like the right thing to do I guess. I do know however know that you broke off your engagement to Lucas because he cheated on you with none other than the current Mrs. Lucas Scott. Which brings me to ask, why would you come to their wedding?"

"I figured it would be a good way to move on, to show Lucas that I'm not heart broken over what had happened. And to hopefully make him regret him ever cheating on me by knocking him out with this dress." Haley said with a smile and a light chuckle.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't know if you knocked Lucas' socks off but you definitely have an effect on mine." Both Haley and Nathan laughed at his confession. "Hey how bout we get out of here, this party's getting kind of old."

"Yah, ok. Let me just go tell Brooke. I'm sure she'll be happy that I am in a good mood now." Haley said as she smiled in Nathan's direction and Nathan smiled back.

Haley was looking around the reception for Brooke when she finally spotted her in the corner of the room sitting on some guys lap. Haley then noticed that Brooke was kissing him. It was Jake. Haley smiled knowing that Brooke would be well taken care of so she just left and said to herself that she'll call her later on.

"Well Brooke seems to be a little preoccupied, so she'll be alright."

Nathan laughed, "I'm guessing she found out Jake was here."

"yah" With that both of them headed off to Nathan' hotel room.

"So this is your hotel room?" Haley said as she sat down on the bed.

"yes it is, do you like?"

"I do, I really do." Haley smiled in his direction.

"So what do you think we should do?" Nathan asked as he sat down next to Haley.

"Oh I don't know maybe we should kiss." Haley said as she leaned over to Nathan and kissed him passionately.

"We could do that." Nathan said in between kisses.

"Or you know we can always talk." Haley said still kissing him.

"We could do that...because... I really do think....you look beautiful....tonight." Nathan said again in between kisses.

"Oh you are so sweet. That kind of makes me think of something else we could do."

"What would that be?" Nathan said as he stopped kissing Haley and looked in her eyes.

Haley smiled at Nathan and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You could make love to me."

Nathan looked at her shocked at what he just said but couldn't resist the offer. There was something about her that made him weak and he couldn't resist it. He leaned in to kiss her and leaned her down on the bed. "You know, I promise you that this will be more than a moment."

"It better be." Haley said and then continued kissing him leaving all rational out of it and making love to a man she barely knew but felt like she knew her whole entire life.


	11. The Morning After

Chapter 11- The Morning After

"Good morning." Nathan said as Haley snuggled into his chest.

"You're still here." Haley said with a smile on her face.

"I told you I would be, besides this is kind of my hotel room."

"Last night was amazing." Haley leaned into to kiss Nathan than quickly returned to her previous position, "You know last night was so wrong but felt so right."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused.

"It's just that we haven't really known each other that long and we just skipped a whole lot of steps in a relationship. It just seems kind of wrong."

"well like you said before, it still felt right." Nathan said with a smirk on his face.

"Yah it did, but I should probably get going before Brooke calls the police and say that I was kidnapped." They both laughed and Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss on the lips and got out of bed into the shower.

Haley quickly emerged from the bathroom fully clothed in the clothes that she wore the night before. Nathan was still lying in bed watching Haley as she looked for her shoes.

"You know I think I might have distracted you from your mission last night." Nathan said with his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were there to stick it to my brother right? And you didn't even talk to him because of me."

"Oh well I think I can deal with the outcome." Haley said as she crawled up on the bed and gave a Nathan a long passionate kiss. "I'll see you back home and call me this time ok? Or else I'll stick Max on you."

Nathan laughed, "ok"

"Oh my god!!!! Where were you? I was worried sick, I was seriously about to call the police." Brooke yelled at Haley when she got home. Haley just smiled in her direction and made her way to her bed. "Why are you so happy? Details lady, you know I want them."

"I was with Nathan last night." Haley said beaming

"Oh you little slut, you slept with him this time. I can see it now, you have the after sex glow."

Haley laughed, "yah and Brooke it was so great, I mean he felt so amazing and he was so sweet and caring and it was just so....amazing."

"So did he happen to explain why he didn't call you?"

"yah he said he was scared because he was thinking like a girl."

Brooke looked at Haley with a weird face, "Um...Haley that doesn't sound too good."

"No no, not like that. He just was saying that he saw a future with me and was thinking that we would have cute kids and everything, you know like I girl would."

"Oh, awwww!! That's actually kind of cute."

"yah I know. I almost melted when he said that. He was like nervous Brooke, it was so cute."

"Ok so enough of that, how was he in bed?" Brooke said as inched closer to Haley making sure she heard every single juicy detail.

"Let's just say that I am going to be sleeping the whole ride home because well we didn't get much sleep last night." Brooke looked at Haley and they both screamed.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy that you finally got laid. I was worried there for awhile. I mean it's been so long."

"yah let's not remind me. So I saw you and Jake last night." Haley said trying to change the subject.

"Yah well let's just say that we might have to split up driving duty because I didn't get much sleep last night either." Brooke and Haley both screamed again.

"This is so perfect. Me and Nathan. You and Jake. We might actually have a life after today."

"yah, we so will! Oh but our poor Max is going to feel so neglected."

"Are you kidding me? Max is the one who got us these men. As far as I am concerned dates will consist of Nathan, me AND Max. Well that is until you know..."

"oh I know." Brooke said with a smile and they both laughed, happy with their lives.


	12. The First Offical Date

Chapter 12- The First Official Date

"MAX!!!!! I'M HOME!!" Haley yelled as she entered her apartment. Max quickly greeted Haley excited to see her. "oh boy, I missed you so much."

Just then the phone rang, "I wonder who that is?" Haley walked to the phone and answered it, "Hello?" Haley answered.

"Hey, I was just calling to make sure you know that I was going to keep my promise."

"Nathan!! I'm impressed. You know you have a very sexy phone voice. You should call more often." Haley said with a smile on her face as she made her way to the couch to lye down.

"Well I'll be sure to call more often. So what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh I don't know, I was hoping to get some of that well deserved sleep that I missed last night and of course spend a little quality time with my dog. I missed him."

"Ok well, how about you, me and Max go get some ice cream and maybe a walk on the beach?"

Haley couldn't hold back the smile any longer, "yah that sounds really great."

"Well good then, I guess I'll be there to pick you up at 7, sounds good?" Nathan asked.

"yah sounds very good, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye Haley."

Haley hung up the phone and quickly ran to Max. "Max guess who we're going out with tonight!! You know, that nice guy from the park and the beach. Yah boy we're going to get some ice cream and take a walk on the beach and we are going to have so much fun."

Max wagged his tail and smiled at her excitement.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Haley quickly ran to the door and fixed her clothes and hair one more time before she opened the door. "Nathan! Hey!" Haley said as she opened the door.

"Hey how are you?" Nathan said as he gave Haley a quick kiss.

"I'm great."

"Good, so are you and Max ready to go?" Nathan said looking around for Max.

"Yah, MAX!!" Haley yelled and in came Max. He quickly ran to Nathan.

"Hey Max, I haven't seen you in awhile." Nathan said as he played with his ears and patted his head. Haley just smiled at the two feeling very happy that her dog and boyfriend got along. It may have seemed funny that Haley would find it important that her dog and her boyfriend got along but it was to her. Max was important to Haley and if any guy couldn't get along with Max then they had no future. Haley quickly figured this out when she broke up with Lucas. Max never liked Lucas, so from then on she always trusted his opinion. Max was a good judge of character and he really liked Nathan.

"ok guys let's get going" Haley interrupted the greeting as she clapped her hands to get their attention.

"You see that Max, that's a woman who isn't afraid to boss her men around." Nathan smiled at Haley.

"You better believe it." Haley said as he grabbed Nathan's hand and lead them out the door, Max following close behind.

"So what would you like Ms. James?"

"How about Mint Chocolate Pattie." Haley answered.

"Ok that sounds good." Nathan said to Haley then turned his attention to the young girl who was serving the ice cream. "hi, um, the lady would like Mint Chocolate Pattie and I'll have chocolate chip."

"Ok that would be $3.50."

"Ok here you go." Nathan said as she handed the money to the girl. "hey Haley why don't you go find a seat outside while I get these ice creams."

"ok." Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss and then made her way to find a nice bench for them to sit out.

A few minutes later Nathan emerged with ice cream in hand. "Here you go. Mint Chocolate pattie."

"oh Thank you."

"It's really beautiful out, isn't it?" Nathan said as he sat down next to her.

"Yah it is, it's really nice night for a walk on the beach."

"Yah but before that, tell me about yourself, I want to know everything about you Haley James." Nathan said as he looked into her eyes.

"What do you want to know?"

"um...do you have any brother's and sister's?"

"yah, I have 7, 5 brothers, 2 sisters, I'm the youngest."

"Wow, that's pretty huge."

"yah, it made for some pretty interesting child hood memories. What about you, do you have any brothers and sisters besides Lucas?"

"yah I got a very little sister, she's about 2 years old. I can safely say that she is the only reason why I even bother with my family anymore."

"Why's that?" Haley asked curious as to his answer.

"Well you know my dad? He is pretty intense and when I was younger he pushed me a lot to be better than him in basketball and everything. When I finally got good, really good, he started saying that I would never be as good as him. I just don't want him to do to Mikayla what he did to me."

"Well that's really sweet of you, I can tell you love your sister a lot."

"I do," Nathan said as he looked in Haley's eyes, "So what's the story between you and Max here?"

"Oh well I have had Max since he was a puppy. My dad, for my birthday, gave him to me before he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"yah, it was right before I moved to New York. I kept on calling him telling him how much I missed everyone and how lonely I was. He kept on saying I need to get out and meet new people but all I wanted was my family. Yah so on my birthday, I was sitting on my couch feeling bad for myself because I was alone on my birthday and I hear a knock on my door. Sure enough it's my dad and he had Max in his hands. My dad hands Max to me, gives me a kiss on the cheek and says happy birthday and to stop calling him and get a life." Haley laughs at the memory. "He didn't stay because he had to get back for work the next morning so we said our goodbyes and that was the last time I talked to him. He got in a car accident on his way home"

"Wow, that's horrible! I understand why you and Max are so close now." Nathan said as he wiped a stray tear from Haley's eye.

"yah well, he's the last thing my father gave to me."

"you know what? I think it's time for us to take that walk on the beach." Nathan holds out his hand for Haley to take and she quickly takes it.

"yah I think it's time."

"I love the beach at night." Haley said as she leaned into Nathan's shoulder.

"yah, I always loved it too." Nathan responded placing his arm around Haley's shoulders.

"Oh my God, do you see my dog? What is he doing?" Haley stares at Max and sees him jumping up and down and barking at something in the water.

Nathan laughed at the dog, "It looks like he might have caught a fish or something."

"Oh brother, well as long as he is entertained."

Nathan and Haley stop and stare out into the ocean, looking at the moon reflect on the water. "You know Haley, I think that this here might be the happiest I have ever been in my life."

"Oh really and why is that Mr. Scott?"

"Because I'm with you." Nathan smiled at her as she began to blush. Just then Nathan leaned in to kiss Haley in a passionate way. "Come back to my place with me." Nathan whispered to her.

"You know I want to but-"

"you don't feel the same way about me." Nathan finished her sentence.

"No that's not it at all, I just like you a lot and I want this to work." Nathan looked at Haley confused so Haley proceeded to explain. "It's just that we skipped a lot of steps in a relationship when we slept together the other night. I just think we should back up and slow it down a little. I just don't want to screw this up with sex."

"I understand, and I respect that, I really do. I want this to work just as much as you do. So how about I take you and Max home and maybe I can get a goodnight kiss on the cheek." Nathan said with a smirk on his face.

"oh well only if you're good." Haley said as she grabbed Nathan's waist and he put his arms around her shoulder's and they walked back to Haley's apartment.


	13. A Little Good News

Chapter 13- A Little Good News

"I'm so worried about tomorrow." Haley said as she and Nathan were holding hands walking through the park.

"I'm sure you will do great, you and Brooke are very talented and good at what you do. Anyone can see that." Nathan said trying to reassure Haley. They had been dating for nearly two months and things were going great with each other.

"I hope you are right. It's just that this meeting seriously could mean the beginning of Brooke and I going out on our own and having our own business. We've worked so hard for it, I just hope that it doesn't end up being a lost cause."

"It won't be, I have total faith that Emerson and Emerson will sponsor your company. I mean I've seen some of your designs and I'm not going to lie if I ever saw you in any of them I'm not sure I would be able to take my eyes off of you."

"you're so sweet," Haley said as she leaned in to kiss Nathan on the cheek. "So tell me, have you gotten that interview with the number one draft choice yet? What was his name again?"

"Jordan Walters and no, his agent keeps on canceling on me. I'm about to give up and say the heck with it."

"Well wait! I thought this was suppose to be a big interview, something that will boost your career."

"..and it is, but what is the point in chasing a story that doesn't want to be caught, I might as well move on and wait for the next opportunity to come around."

"Well you want to know what I think?"

"I'm sure you are going to tell me anyway, so what is it that you think?"

"I think you should be persistent and aggressive and sell yourself to them. Make sure Jordan Walters knows that doing this interview will help to boost his popularity and get his career off the ground. Use some of that Scott charm that always seems to work on me and if the agent is being a jerk, why not go straight to the source, and talk to Jordan Walters himself, or better yet, his parents. I'm sure you can think of something, just don't give up."

After Haley was done with her speech, Nathan stopped her from walking and turned her around so that she was facing him and started to smile, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." Haley's smile began to grow and she moved closer to Nathan.

"Oh really? Well you know I think I'm pretty lucky too." They both smiled and Nathan leaned down to kiss Haley.

"Brooke , are you as nervous as I am right now?" Haley said as she was pacing the floors of the lobby of Emerson and Emerson.

"I don't think I am considering, I'm the one sitting calmly and reading 'people' magazine where as you are starting to wear a hole into the rug with all that pacing." Brooke said as she was flipping through the pages of the magazine.

"Why aren't you nervous, I don't get it."

"The reason I'm not nervous is because I know that there is no way that these people can turn us down. We are too talented and too good looking for rejection."

"I hope you're right."

"Ms. James and Ms. Davis, Mr. Emerson will see you now." The receptionist said to them.

Haley let out a quick breath and began walking into the office, "Here goes nothing."

"Hi Mr. Emerson," Haley said as she made her way into the office and went to shake Mr. Emerson's hand, "I am Haley James."

"And I am Brooke Davis." Brooke said as she too went to shake his hand, "we are actually here to hopefully get funding for our company 'DaVames.'We brought along with us several samples of what we are working on for a fall line and we hope that you like them."

"Yes, well first we would like you to know our focus, which would be the transition age from the teenage look to the adult look. We specialize in designing clothes that allow for young men and women to get away from the young look that they acquired in high school and move on to a more adult look, a more professional, and smart look."

"Here are samples of what we have recently come up with, These are some skirts that we have designed. They are not too short, so as to look like a club skirt but it's not too long as to what an older woman might look for. We also tried to stray away from the dark, dull colors, that many adult clothing is plagued with today and opted for more color but not too much color. Just enough so as to add a little playfulness to the skirt and yet still keep it conservative looking." Brooke said as Haley pointed out the features of the skirt on the manikin.

"What we're basically trying to assure you is that 'DaVames' is a company that can't lose. We design affordable yet sophisticated clothing to the people who end up buying clothes the most, young adults. Our clothing will surely be the future and we want you to be a part of it."

Haley and Brooke stood there quiet waiting for Mr. Emerson to say something, anything but he just stared. They were slowly starting to get nervous for every second that passed.

"Well..." He spoke, hearts jumped, "I enjoyed your presentation and I have to admit I like your focus. It seems more and more these days that clothing lines seem to be forgetting that area of clothing for exceedingly younger professionals. So, therefore ladies, I think we mighthave something here and I'll be happy to fund your project."

Haley and Brooke's face lit up, they wanted to scream and jump up and down but they had to stay professional, "Thank you Mr. Emerson, My partner and I will be looking forward to working with you in the near future," Haley and Brooke both went to shake his hand and both of them calmly exited the office being sure to act as professional as possible but as soon as the office door was shut, "OH MY GOD BROOKE WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!" Haley jumped into Brooke's arms and hugged her as she hugged her back.

"I know, I can't believe it, we're finally on our own Haley, our dreams are finally coming true." Brooke said with excitement in her voice.

"I can't wait to tell Nathan."

Meanwhile...

Nathan was pacing his office staring at his phone trying to think of what to say to this damn agent who kept blowing him off. Be persistent he thought, use that Scott charm, Haley's words were echoing in his head. "Ok man, just do it!" He said to himself. Nathan picked up the phone and began to dial the number.

"Mark Gordon." The agent answered.

"Hi Mark, this is Nathan Scott, sports writer for the New York Tribune, I'm calling to schedule that interview with Jordan Walters."

"Oh well I'm sorry but Mr. Walters seems to be booked for quite awhile." This man was really starting to piss Nathan off.

"Well Mark, I suggest you cancel something then because this interview could mean a lot for Jordan's career.

"How do you suppose that?"

"Well think about it, Jordan Walters isn't exactly well known in New York, I mean he is from LA. Not to mention he's going pro right after high school so almost nobody knows how he plays. And if he plans on playing for the knicks the people of New York need to know who this kid is or else he won't get a very big welcome. What I'm trying to do, is make the people of New York know who Walters is so that he has people on his side. If people are rooting for him, it's more likely that he will get playing time and therefore he will end up being a valuable member to the team which will also mean more money. And I'm pretty positive you would enjoy that 10 you get from him a lot more. There is no way that this interview can work against him. If anything, if word gets out that Jordan Walters has turned down an offer to get interviewed by a New York paper then it will hurt his career. I'm sure you know how New York fans are, they aren't the most forgiving people in the world."

"Oh well I see what you're saying." He broke." How about this? Why don't we set up an interview for next Thursday at 10AM at Madison Square Garden after practice."

"That sounds perfect. I'm glad you could see things my way. I'll see you then and thank you for your time." Nathan hung up the phone and smiled. He did it. He got the interview of the year.

"I can't wait to tell Haley."

Haley quickly walked into her apartment and dropped her suitcase by the door and made her way to the telephone. She wanted to call Nathan and tell him the good news.

KNOCK KNOC KNOCK

"Ugh!" Haley sighed in frustration , she hung up the phone and made her way to the door, "Nathan!!!" she jumped in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was just about to call you. I've got some good news."

"Yah I do, too. You go first though."

"Well I just thought you would like to know that you are now dating the co-owner of the up and running as well as funded 'DaVames' Clothing." Haley said excitedly.

"You got Emerson and Emerson's funding!! I'm so proud of you!!!" Nathan said as he picked Haley up and twirled her around.

"Yah we did!! Now, tell me your good news."

"Well I took your advice today about Jordan Walter's agent..."

"And.." Haley said trying to hold in her excitement, she knew what he was going to say but waited for him to say his good news

"And I got the interview!!!! Thursday morning!!!"

"Oh my God Nathan!!! That's wonderful, I knew you could do it!!!" Haley said as she again jumped his arms and hugged him.

Both of them were laughing and smiling and hugging each other enjoying the high that they were on right now when all of a sudden Nathan leaned down kissed Haley and quickly said, "I love you Haley." Then went back to hugging her.

Haley leaned her chin on Nathan's shoulder as she was returning the hug and thought to herself 'did he just say he loves me?'


	14. I'm sorry, what?

Chapter 14-I'm Sorry, what?

"I'm sorry Nathan, what did you just say?" Haley said as she moved herself from his embrace.

"I said I got the interview...for Thursday morning." Nathan responded confused as to her sudden distance.

"No, I heard that. What did you say after that?"

Nathan traced back his words and realized that he said it, he said, "I Love You."

Haley stood silent as Nathan looked at her waiting for a reaction. It seemed as though Haley was speechless so Nathan decided that he should explain, "look Haley, I know I kind of sprung that on you but I've been feeling it for awhile now. There's something about you that I just can't get enough of, and I don't want to." Still Haley was silent so he continued, "I know that this thing between us is still kind of new so I don't expect you to say anything back. I'm willing to wait as long as I have to, to hear you say those words back. I don't know if it scares you, but it sure as hell scares me. I mean I have never felt this way about anyone in my life." Haley was still looking at Nathan with a listening look on her face, "I fell for you Haley, I fell for you hard, and I can see that you might need some time to let this sink in, so I'm going to go, call me when you want to talk about it aiight?" Nathan went to give Haley a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to make his way to the door until he heard it...

"I love you too." Haley said as she turned to face Nathan. Nathan stopped in his tracks and tried to compose himself before he turned around to look at Haley. Nathan then turned around and stared at Haley giving her the same silent treatment that she gave him nearly a minute ago so like he did, she began to explain, "I've been feeling it for a very long time. Ever since I met you, there was something unexplainable between us that made me want to be with you. I never said it because I never thought you felt the same way about me. I mean I knew you liked me but love...well that was something I didn't think you were ready for but I guess I was wrong."

"So, that's it. We're in love." Nathan said as he inched closer to Haley.

"I guess we are." As Haley too inched closer with a smile on her face.

Nathan smiled back and placed his arms around her waist and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly responded making sure to intensify the kiss.

As the kiss started to get heated, Haley pulled away from Nathan to look into his eyes, "Nathan," she said.

"yes?" Nathan answered back with his eyes glued on Haley's.

"Make love to me." Nathan had a shocked expression on his face. He wanted her and she wanted him. Nathan quickly responded to her request and picked her up into her arms as she giggled. He then carried her to her bedroom.

"I Love you Haley James."

"I Love You Nathan Scott."

And with that they closed the door to the bedroom and got lost in each other for the rest of the night, making love through the late hours of the night.


	15. What About Your Friends?

Chapter 15- What about your friends?

Several months had gone by since Haley and Nathan had proclaimed their love for each other. Their relationship was getting exceedingly better each day that passed. They had gotten to the point where keys to each other's apartment were exchange and they were practically living together. All of their free time was spent with each other, so much so that they barely spent time with their friends. Haley felt as though she hadn't talked to Brooke in weeks and Nathan barely saw Jake anymore. One morning the realization of the distance had finally come into perspective.

Nathan and Haley were still sleeping when they heard Max barking. "Oh my God, it is too early!!Why is he barking?" Haley said as she groggily started to wake up.

"He probably wants to go out and take care of some business." Nathan said as he too woke up.

"Ugh, I guess I should go take him before he ruins my apartment," Haley said as she began to get up from the bed.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll take care of him. You go back to bed." Nathan leaned down to kiss Haley softly then continued to get up from bed and put his jogging shorts and a wife beater on.

"Music to my ears, thank you, I owe you." Haley said before she buried herself back into the covers and went back to bed.

Nathan laughed at her and made his way to the living room to go get Max.

"Ok Max you made your point, let's go for a jog." Nathan said as he put to the leash on Max's collar and proceeded to leave the apartment.

Nathan and Max were jogging along the sidewalk of the street when he started to think back to before he met Haley. When it was just him and Jake prowling the streets looking for girls. Nathan laughed at the memory then realized something. He hadn't seen or talked to Jake in nearly 2 weeks. He has been so wrapped up in Haley lately that he hadn't found time for his best friend. Just then, Nathan decided that he should take a detour and go visit his friend. "Hey max, how about we go see Jake and Sadie?" Max wagged his tail and followed Nathan to Jake's house.

Haley woke up from her peaceful and stretched her arms. She got up from her bed and noticed that Nathan and Max were still not back from their jog. It wasn't often that she got the apartment all to herself. She always had Max wandering around getting in the way or Nathan always hanging around trying to get her into the bedroom, not that she minded but a little time to her self was always something she would appreciate. While enjoying her alone time she started to remember what it was like before Nathan when it was just Brooke and her, and Max of course. They used to spend a lot of time together, talking about how men were the route of all evil and how maybe they should just give up and become lesbians. Boy, have things changed since then.

Haley decided it was time to call her best friend and catch up. Haley made her way to the phone and picked it up and began to dial that familiar number that she would call often.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Nathan knocked on the door of Jake's apartment. A minute later Jake opened the door. "Hey Man, long time, no see."

"Yah I know, that's why I came by, I figured it would be a good time to catch up." Nathan said.

"Yah I guess it would be. Come on in." Jake said as he opened the door wider for him.

"I realize it's been kind of crazy with me being with Haley and you with Brooke but I figured that maybe we should get rid of the girlfriends for the night and have a guys night out. You know, just the two of us."

"Hey I'm up for it, I can't even remember the last time we hung out together."

"yah I know, I guess we can blame that on one thing and one thing only..."

"yah..." Jake said then looked at Nathan to see if he was thinking the same thing.

Then they both said at the same time, "women!"

RING RING RING

"Hello" Brooke answered the phone.

"Well hello their stranger, I barely recognized your voice."

"Haley! I am so happy you called, I was just thinking about how the only time we see each other anymore is when we are at work."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. That's why I called. I figured that maybe tonight we could ditch the boys and have a girl's night out."

"Oh my God, I would love that! It's been so long since I've done something with someone other than Jake."

"yah same here with Nathan, He and Max actually just went for a jog so I got the place to myself for once."

"ooo la la, well that sounds just wonderful."

"yah well as much as I love Nathan. A little time to myself is always an ideal."

"yah same here, but what can you say they just can't get enough us, I mean who could. We're too damn cute for words."

"yah well they are going to have to last one night without us because we need to do girl things and there has been only one thing that has been keeping us from that..."

"yah I know exactly what that one thing is to."

"Men!" they said at the same time and then laughed.


	16. A Night Out on the Town

Chapter 16- A Night out on the town

"hey chica, you ready to get out of here and have some fun." Said Brooke as she let her self into Haley's apartment.

"You better believe I am." Haley said as she grabbed her purse. "So where do you think we should have out little girl's night out?"

"Well first of all let me just say you look hot tonight and second of all, I think the pool hall might be a good start and third, how do you think I look?" Brooke said as she spun around and showed Haley her outfit.

"Well Brooke I'd have to say that you look pretty damn hot yourself."

"Well thank you, now let's get out of here before we cool down." Brooke grabbed Haley's arm and they went on to their destination.

"Ok well lookie here, it seems as though we have hit the hot spot tonight." Brooke said as she entered the pool hall. "I see several potential drink buyers as well as several guys in which I would have no problem doing some harmless flirting with."

"Now Brooke remember, we are taken women. We can't be trying to hook up with any bar guys like we used to."

"Who said anything about hooking up? I'm just talking about doing a little teasing that's all." Brooke said with grin that could only mean trouble.

"oh well if that's what you mean, let's go out and do some damage. Now you remember the objective of girl's night out, right?"

"Oh it's been so long but I think I remember, just let me think for a second." Brooke began to fake ponder at Haley's question. "Oh yah I remember, It's to get drunk without having to buy a drink."

"Exactly! Now let the games begin." Haley said as her and Brooke made their way to the bar and began to flirt with some of the guys that were there.

"Hi, is this stool taken by any chance?" Haley asked one of the guys.

"No, not at all." The man looked Haley up and down and smiled in her direction. "So can I buy you a drink?"

Haley smiled, "of course you can, how bout a screwdriver."

"anything for a beautiful lady." The guy said and Haley smiled then turned her head towards Brooke.

"This is going to be easier then I thought. We should be drunk in a matter of half an hour." Haley whispered to Brooke.

"That will just mean more fun for us." Brooke giggled and smiled.

45 minutes later, Haley and Brooke were drunk as hell. Nearly every guy they came in contact with had bought them a drink and they had come in contact with a lot of guys.

"Hey Brooke, I think I'm drunk." Haley said in a hyper voice, she hadn't yet started to slur her words.

"Well I know I'm drunk and I definitely feel like dancing so how bout we get out of this bar and go to a club. I need new surroundings."

"No Brooke! We're just going to have to lighten up this party a little." Haley said in her drunken state. "HEY BARTENDER!!!! TURN UP THE RADIO, MY FRIEND AND I WANT TO DANCE!!"

The bartender shook his head in disbelief of this girl but he humored her anyways and turned up the music.

"Haley!!!! Oh my God! This is such a good song to dance to!!!" Brooke screamed across the room to Haley, "Come over here so that we can show these fellas how to have fun."

Haley made her way over to Brooke dancing. When she finally reached Haley they began to dirty dance with each other, grinding each other and feeling each other up. They were so erotic that they caught the attention of everyone in the bar.

Work it like you're working a pole

Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor

Pop it like you're poppin' a cork

Don't Stop, Don't Stop

Jerk it like you're making it choke

Break it like you're breakin' a code

Drop it till you're taking it lower

"Yah baby!!" Some of the guys hollered

"Look at those moves!"

Eventually a couple of guys started to dance alongside Haley and Brooke. As the two guys started to dance they began to break Haley and Brooke from their girl on girl dancing so they can have a girl to themselves.

"Well it's about time one of you boys came and joined the party." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yah well what can I say you were looking pretty hot out there dancing. I had to come over and join in on the action." Haley smiled. "So what's a beautiful girl like you doing here dancing in a bar."

"Well I'm just trying to have some fun with my friend. Speaking of my friend, where did she go?" Haley said looking around to see where Brooke had wondered off to.

"Well it seems as though your friend is a little preoccupied over there." The guy pointed to where Brooke was making out with the other guy who had pulled her away from their dancing. "She looks like she is having fun too." The guy laughed and so did Haley.

"She is soooooo drunk." Haley said still laughing.

"Yah well you don't seem too sober yourself."

"You're right, I'm drunk as a skunk. So why don't you, being the gentlemen that you are, take me home and maybe we can start a party of our own." Haley winked her eye at the guy and took his hand.

"Well that sounds like a plan to me." The guy said then took Haley by the waist and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Haley smiled at the guy as she pulled back then whispered in his ear, "Come on let's get out of here."


	17. A Night of Regret?

Chapter 17- the Next Morning

"Oh my head!" Haley said as she got up from her bed and placed her hand on her head.

"A little hungover, are we?"

"Nathan! When did you get here?" Haley said shocked to see Nathan in her room.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember anything about last night?"

"No, I mean I remember dancing with Brooke in the bar, oh My God, how embarassing." Haley said as she flopped herself back on her pillow.

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yah pretty much, why what happened?"

"Well nothing much except for the part where two extremely good looking guys came and started dancing with you two girls."

"Oh really? And would one of those guys happen to be you?" Haley said as she crawled over to Nathan.

"Oh no, it couldn't have been me because I was out dancing with this cute girl I met at a bar." Haley looked at Nathan suspiciously and he continued, "yah so she kind of asked me to be a gentlemen and take her home so that we can have our own little party and boy was it some party. I mean this girl did a nice little strip tease and then we made love on the couch, on the bed, in the shower, oh yah and we may have done it on the kitchen table. Yah so as you can see, I couldn't have been that guy you hooked up with at the bar."

Haley stared at Nathan and Nathan stared back with a straight face then quickly broke his facade and started laughing.

"Nathan!" Haley said as she playfully slappped Nathan on his arm. "That wasn't funny. Please tell me you were kidding about all that."

"Ok I was kidding, except for the part about the bed and the shower and well... the strip tease." Haley slapped Nathan again on the arm

"Ugh I am never drinking again."

"Why not?, I kind of like drunk Haley, especially when you're doing some of the moves that you did last night, you definitely surprised me, who knew you could move your body like that."

"Nathan!!"

"What don't be embarassed, I just hope that you can remember them for when you're not drunk, do you remember anything now?"

"Yah I remember, I thought it was a dream."

"Oh so I was that good that you thought that it could have only been a dream, ok I understand, that sometimes happens when women have indulged in what I like to call the 'Nathan Scott Rollercoaster'."

"Oh My God!!! If you refer to yourself as the Nathan Scott Rollercoaster ever again, I promise I will break up with you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would."

"Oh no you wouldn't and you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you love me too much and even if you would break up with me, I wouldn't let you because I love you too much."

"Awww Nathan, that just totally made up for the 'Nathan Scott Rollercoaster' comment."

"Well you know I try to even it out." Nathan said with a smirk on his face.

"Yah you do. Now come here." Haley grabbed onto Nathan's t-shirt and pulled him on top of her and aggressively crashed her lips on his, Things started to get heated quick and they were about to go at another round when Haley stopped them, "Hey Nathan, as much as I want to ride that rollercoaster of yours, I'm a little too hung over for any of that right now."

"That's alright, I'm more interested in finding out what you girls did last night before you were fully intoxicated."

"nothing really.Me and Brooke have this thing where we don't buy our own drinks when we go the bar. Last nights objective was to basically get as many drinks as we could get without paying for them. We got a lot."

"yah well I could tell that, man you girls have it good."

"Oh really? Now you heard about my night what about yours?"

"Oh us guys did manly things. We went to the club for a minute, thought it was kind of borring so we went to this pool hall where we noticed two girls causing a scene. Jake and I were thinking about how funny it would be if those were our girls out there dirty dancing with each other. Sure enough our girls were dancing with each other."

Haley buried her head into her pillow embarassed.

"But hey it was sexy as hell abd definitely worth losing our guys night out."

"Well, I'm glad I made your night," Haley leaned into give Nathan a soft kiss, "Now forget about it and pretend like it never happened so we can proceed to live a normal life."

"Sorry babe, that night will forever be burned in my memory." Nathan smiled and kissed Haley on the cheek and left to go take a shower.


	18. Big News

Chapter 18- Big News

"Hello."

"Hey Jake, it's Nathan."

"Hey man, whats going on?"

"A lot man, a whole lot. That's why I called I kind of need some advice."

"Ok sure, shoot, I'm all ears."

"Okay, well as you knoow Haley and I have been going out for a long time now."

"Yah..."

"And really love her."

"Ok I get that. Where is this going?"

"Well there is something I have to tell her, and I don't know how I should do it."

"Well what is it that you need to tell her?"

Nathan contemplated over the phone whether or not he should tell Jake or wait and have Haley be the first to know, he decided on the latter, "I really would tell you but I could of want Haley to be the first to know."

"Okay, well what can you tell me that will help me help you?"

"Um, well let's think hypothetically here, what if you had something life changing to tell Brooke, how would you tell her?"

"Life changing as in it will effect both of our lives or just mine?"

"Both of your lives."

"Ok, is this a bad change or a good change?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ok, well if it is a good change I would have to go with a quiet walk on the beach and reassure that I love her and then tell her the news, if it is a bad change then I would recommend a crowded public place in case she decides she wants to kill me. But that's Brooke, I don't think Haley would be as high strung and violent in the territory of bad life altering decisions."

"Yah, I don't know though. This new could either make us or break us."

"Wow! That big, well you go talk to your girl, call me and tell me how it went, you got my curiosity peaked right now."

"Yah well either way it goes, I'm sure Brooke will find out and tell you before I do, you know how women are"

"Yah I do, later man and good luck."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later bye."

Nathan hung up the phone than grabbed his jacket and quickly exited his house making his way towards Haley's

RING RING EING

"Hello"

"Hey Brooke, I need your help big time."

"Well nice to talk to you too. What's the matter?"

"Something happened and I don't know what to do."

"Ok sweetie, you need to elaborate a little, you know details are somewhat needed."

"Right, I'm sorry. I guess I just really don't know how to say it."

"Just say it Haley, you're starting to scare me."

"It has to do with me and Nathan, something that will change everything."

"Ok again, Haley, I can't read your mind."

"I know I know, I think I should just tell Nathan before I tell anyone else."

"Okay so this has to do with Nathan?"

"Yah."

"Like what? Is it life threatening, life changing, PMS?"

"Brooke be serious!!"

"I'm trying but it's kind of hard when I don't know the magnitude of this big problem of yours, just tell me on a scale on 1-10, how big of a problem is this?"

"10"

"Oh. Well ok, on a scale from 1-10, 1 being good and 10 being bad, what is it?"

"5"

"Ok so, I'm guessing its neutral news."

"Yah, I don't know how he will take it. I mean he will either be ok about it or very upset about it. I just don't know how I should tell him. That's why I need your help"

"Well I don't know what I can tell you other than if Nathan loves you as much as you love him then whatever news that you have for him should be manageable. Everything is fixable, Haley. Just remember that."

"Yah I know, I just don't know if I want this to be fixed."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey Brooke thanks for the advice but someone is knocking at my door. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright girl, I hope everything goes alright."

"Thanks, bye.

Haley hung up the phone and quickly made her way to the door. "I'm coming." When she opened the door she was greeted by a bouquet of peach colored roses. "Nathan, what are you doing? Since whne do you knock?"

"Since, I kind of have something to tell you and I don't really know how you will take it."

"Well I guess this must be a day for some news because I have something to tell you too."

"Okay well why don't we take a walk on the beach so we can talk."

"Alright let me just get my jacket." Haley went and grabbed her jacket and then they were off both about to reveal news that could possibly be the end of their 6 month relationship.


	19. Things Change

Chapter 19

Nathan and Haley were walking along the beach in silence, both concentrating on the waves that would it their feet as they walked along the shoreline. Both were trying to figure out hte best way to tell the other what they were thinking but neither could think of a way that they were satisfied with.

"Haley." Nathan stopped them both on the beach and turned towards Haley took look at her in the eye. Haley quickly responded and looked at him as well. "About that news that I have to tell you."

"Yah I was wondering when you were going to spill about that, we've been walking for nearly 4 mins without saying anything."

"Yah well I really don't know how it will go over with you."

"Nathan, you're really starting to scare me, can you please just tell me what it is?"

"It's nothing to be scared about, it's just remember that interview I did with that rookie basketball player, Jordan Walters?"

"Yah, please tell me that your editor didn't like the story, I mean you worked so hard to get that interview."

"No, it's nothing like that, in fact it's the exact opposite. He loved it. In fact the editor's of Sports Illustrated loved it too. They offered me a job."

"Oh my god, Nathan that's great." Haley jumped into Nathan's arms and give him a big hug. "How could that be bad news. That's excellent news."

"Well actually there's more..."

Haley's face fell when she noticed the lack of excitement and t oversupply of saddness in his face.

"What is it Nathan?"

Nathan let out a deep breath in order to prepare himself for what he was about to say, "The job is in San Diego."

Haley's face fell even more as he heard Nathan tell her that he was leaving her. "Oh"

"I know and they want me to be there by next week, get settled in and everything but the only thing is..."

"No don't say it Nathan, this is an oppurtunity of a lifetime. I don't want you to reconsider it just because of me."

Nathan let out a sigh, "So what are we gonna do? I don't want to break up, I love you too much."

"I love you too but we can figure something out."

"I hope so, why don't you go to San Diego with me? I mean we practically live together already, why not make it official."

"Nathan, I can't, I mean with DaVames just starting to get together I can't leave Brooke by herself, and with the..." Haley stopped herself before she revealed to Nathan the important news that she had to share with him but then realized something. Maybe she this was a bad idea telling him. Nathan was going places and he didn't need the added distraction of what she had to tell him so she quickly made a decision and decided against telling him.

"What else is there that you need to do here, I mean you could relocated DaVames in San Diego. I'm sure Brooke would love California and Jake is so whipped that I'm sure he will follow her. I'm telling you Haley, there is nothing that can stop us from being together right now."

"Except for one thing." Haley had sadness in her eyes as a single tear ran down her face.

"Haley why are you crying, does this has to do with your news?"

"Yah, it kind of does."

"Then what is it. Tell me so I can make it better."

"I don't think you can Nathan, because I don't want you to any more."

"Haley what are you talking about?"

"Nathan, I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Wait what? Why? What changed? You just said that you love me but you want to break up with me. You're not making any sense."

"I just realized something that's all. Maybe this job offer of yours is God's way of telling us that we are not meant to be, that we need to take a break or something."

"Haley you don't mean that and you know it."

"I do mean it, I think we should just call it quits, I need some time to think and I'm sure you need some time too. Good bye Nathan."

With that Haley walked off leaving Nathan yelling after her. "I'M NOT GIVING UP THAT EASILY HALEY...I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME TOO....NOTHING ELSE MATTERS."


	20. Getting Her Back

Chapter 20

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!

"HALEY COME ON, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. JUST OPEN UP THE DOOR!"

Haley was sitting on living room couch listening to Nathan began on the door begging her to let him in for what must have been the 5th day in a row. "Brooke, he's back what should, I do?"

"Haley, I really don't understand the problem here, why can't you just talk to him?"

"It's complicated, if I talk to him, I'm not sure I will have the courage to let him go."

"And this is problem because..."

"Because Brooke, he's got a chance of a lifetime in going to San Diego, I just don't want to hold him back."

"Who says that you would be holding him back?"

"It's complicated."

"Why can't you just tell me what is going on Haley, there is obviousley something more to this breakup then you are telling me because I know you love him and he obviously loves you if he makes it an everyday ritual to knock on your door and try to talk to you."

"I can't tell you right now, but I promise you will find out soon enough."

"HALEY, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON BUT IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO GO GET A SLEEPING BAG AND CAMP OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR UNTIL YOU OPEN IT. I DON'T CARE IF I MISS MY FLIGHT TO SAN DIEGO BECAUSE OF IT."

"Haley just open the door, talk to him. I mean if you say you don't want to hold him back you're going to have to give him some kind of explanation or else he's going to start having his mail forwarded to your front door."

Haley let out a deep sigh, "I suppose you're right, I'll call you back later."

"Yah, you do that. Oh and Haley please stop making lame excuses about why you want to break up and tell the truth."

Haley quickly heard the dial tone come up on the other end of the phone then made her way to open her front door right after she let out a deep breath in order to prepare herself for Nathan.

"Ok Nathan, you made your point. Say what you have to say."

"Ok, well I'm glad you finally decided to let me in, I'm pretty positive your neighbors were going to call the police on me." Nathan laughed to lighten the mood but Haley's face remained straight. "Ok, I can see that humor is not going to loosen up the situation."

"Nathan will you please just hurry this along, I have things to do."

"Ok, well I don't understand what happened between us but all I know is that I love you Haley and I'm not ready to give you up. In fact I'm pretty positive I never want to give you up."

"Nathan-"

"No Haley! Listen to me, I realize that this whole me living in San Diego and you living here in New York thing might be difficult but I think we can make it work. I mean I'm a sports writer, I ahve to travel a lot and I'm sure most of those trips will be here, and even if I'm not suppose to be traveling who says that I can't just write my articles and Mail them or Email them or whatever to San Diego. I mean do they really need me to physically be in San Diego? And Haley, there are many cities in California that are important to the fashion world. I mean, why not try to expand and create a shop in California that way Brooke can run the one in New York and you can run the one in California and we can still be together. I mean Haley the possibilities are endless. This doesn't have to be the end of our relationship. I won't let it be."

By the end of Nathan's speech, Haley had tears in her eyes. He loved her so much and was willing to do anything in order to keep their relationship going. If only he knew everything that was going on. Haley kept staring in Nathan's eyes noticing the hurt and hope in his eyes and couldn't help but want to make everything right with him. Maybe she should tell him she kept on thinking but everything in her head kept telling her that it would make things worst, that it would ruin his life, that he would end up hating her for it. So she decided against it. Haley then gently places a hand on Nathan's cheek and stared in his eyes softly rubbing her thumb against his cheek. She leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips and then pulled away and grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Before she left completely she turned around to face Nathan, "I hope everything works out in San Diego for you. Just do me a favor and lock up when you leave."

With that Haley left and Nathan was left there staring at her retreating form still feeling the coldness that she had left behind wit her words.


	21. Four Months Later

Chapter 21-

4 months later

"Hey Brooke can you pick up that box of fabric for me?" Haly said as she was sitting down at her desk at work.

"Of course, where do you want it?"

"Right over there, that'd be great. Thanks."

"No problem buddy, is there anything else I can get you, your heinous."

"Well now that you ask could you get me a cup of coffee or something. I'm in dier need of some caffeine."

"Um let's think about that for a second...um...no. Have you forgotten?"

"I know I know, but I mean come on Brooke one cup couldn't possibly hurt."

"Yes it can, besides why take any chances."

"I suppose your right, it's just so hard and my back is really starting to kill me." Haley said as she began rubbing her back.

"I don't know why, I mean your like 5 and a half months pregnant and you still can't tell that your pregnant. You sure do have it good. I hope I have the same luck."

"Yah well I have a feeling that this little one might decide to grow extra fast in the next couple of weeks. Before you know it, I will be a huge blimp and everyone will tell that I am with child." Haley said as she rubbed her belly.

"You know what I think you need?" Brooke said

"What?"

"I think you need a baby's daddy you know to rub your feet at night..."

"Brooke..."

"To massage your back when it hurts..."

"Brooke.."

"Oh and to help you lift boxes, and make sure you don't drink caffeine and to get all those ridiculous foods in the middle of the night for you..."

"BROOKE!!!!"

"What?"

"Just stop, ok? I already told you why I'm not going to tell Nathan about the baby."

"Are you talking about that lame excuse about how you don't want him to give up a great oppurtunity because of obligation and balh blah blah blah...yah um no, I'm not buying it. I know you Haley James and your scared, of what? I don't know but there is soomething."

"I'm not scared, I'm just doing what's best for all of us, Me, Nathan and my baby."

"Ok well that settles it then."

"Settles what?"

"Well if your not scared then you should have no problem with the fact that Nathan is coming into town next week."

"WHAT?"

"Yah, according to jake, he's been really love sick over this girl who dumped him and is currently keeping him from his unborn child.. I really don't understand the fascination he has with this girl but apparently it's making his life a living hell in California."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Jake has been hearing about you for the past 4 months about how much Nathan misses you and how he can't bring himself to date anyone and how he can't stay in California knowing that he doesn't have you. I mean can you see what your doing Haley. You break up with him in hopes that he will have a great life in California and have a chance of lifetime working th job of his dreams but in reality your making his dreams a nightmare because he doesn't have you. Your plan didn't work Haley. In fact, it's ruining Nathan's life. Maybe you should think about that."

Brooke walked out of the office leaving Haley behind to think about her words. "Maybe I should tell him?" Haley said to herself


	22. A Conversation with Max

Chapter 22- A Conversation with Max

Haley rushed to her apartment that night with only one thing on her mind....Nathan. She didn't know what to do. On one hand she thought maybe telling Nathan about the baby would make him happy and they could be together and everything would work themselves out but in the back of her mind there was something that just kept nagging her. She knew Nathan was miserable without her but just because he was missing her didn't mean he was missing the baby that she was carrying. What if when he found out he would leave her. A baby wasn't in the plans, shoot marriage wasn't in the plans, a long term relationship was hardly in the plans. They were just letting things come to them day by day. The more and more Haley thought about it the more she was discouraged. No good could come out of telling Nathan the truth.

"Oh Max," Haley said distressed as she flopped herself onto the couch. "What am I going to do?"

Max made his way to Haley and placed his chin on her lap.

"I mean I love Nathan more than anything but I just don't want to ruin things for him. He's got such a great future ahead of him and a baby will just slow it down for him. I just don't want him to end up hating me and this baby."

Haley gentle began to stroke Max's head as he continued to rest his chin on her lap.

"But maybe I'm just overreacting, maybe it's not as big a deal as I think it is. What am I thinking? Of course it's a big deal. I mean it's a baby for goodness sakes. You can't get much bigger than that.

Haley let out a sigh.

"But he would find out eventually. Brooke I'm sure will tell Jake not that it could actually be avoided. In four months I'm sure he'll begin to wonder why there is a baby running around all of a sudden. Do you think Brooke would break up with Jake for me?"

Max lifted his head from her lap and gave her the look.

"Yah I didn't think so either. AHHHH!!!! Max what am I gonna do? Come on you're a smart dog, just help me and tell me what I should do."

Just then Max removed himself from the position by her side and quickly trotted off to the other side of the room.

"Yah, I understand Max, i wouldn't want to make this decision either." Haley let out a sigh and rested her head on the back of the couch still pondering her point of action when suddenly she felt a tug at her pant leg.

"Max What are you doing, you know better than to bite." When Haley went to scold Max she noticed something at laying down beside her feet and next to Max. It was a picture.

A picture of Haley and Nathan at the park with Max. It was the day after they made love for the second time. The day after they first said I Love you. Haley cracked a smile at the memory. She remembered how Max and Nathan were playing frisbee and how every time Max caught the frisbee he refused to give it back to Nathan causing them to have a full out tug of war. What amazed Haley the most about that whole occurance was that even though Nathan knew max wouldn't give him back the frisbee, he still continued to throw it to him. All Haley could think about at that moment at the park was how great a father Nathan would be one day. She could see him playing with his children no matter how they played the game even if it wasn't exactly the ideal way.

Thinking about that day made Haley smile and the overactive hormones that she heard so much about but never really experienced started to kick in and she started to cry. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant she knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to be with Nathan and their baby and they were going to be a family. A happy family.

"I gotta to go tell him." Haley quickly grabbed her coat and her purse and made her way to the door but before she made her way completely out of her apartment she turned around and looked at Max. "Max, you truly are an amazing dog." And then she headed out the door to search for her future....


	23. A Search for her Future

Chapter 23

Haley jumped in her car not knowing what the heck she was doing. Well she knew what she was doing, she was going to tell Nathan that she wanted him back and that she was carrying their child but how? How was she going to tell him that she has kept her pregnancy a secret from him. She was sure he wouldn't be thrilled at her disclosure. Haley sat in the car thinking of what her first move should be. It then came to her, she needed advice from the one person who knew what she should do all along....Brooke.

Haley walked into Brooke's apartment being sure to close the door behind her. "BROOKE!! I DECIDED TO TELL HIM I NEED YOUR ADV-, "Haley stared blankly at the sight before her, "Nathan." she said just above a whisper.

"Haley, wow, you look great!" Nathan said mesmerized by how beautiful Haley truly was.

"What are you doing here?" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around her waist in hopes that Nathan wouldn't notice the barely visible bulge coming from her stomach.

"Um well, Jake and I were going to go do some guys things but apparently he had to clear it with the girlfriend first. I kind of got dragged along."

"Oh. Um where are they?"

"Jake went to go get something from Brookes room which probably means they're making out."

Nathan and Haley let out an uneasy laugh.

"Do you want me to go break it apart or something because I can go..."

"No Nathan, it's alright, um I actually needed to talk to you about something."

"Oh so I am assuming that I am the 'him' that you wanted to tell something to, I was actually kind of worried that it was a new boyfriend or something."

"No, no new boyfriend. I just-"

"Look Haley, I don't know what it is that you have to tell me but all I know is that I have been miserable without you. I mean this should be one of he happiest times of my life, I've got a great job, a nice apartment but it's all worth nothing if I can't have it with you."

"Nathan..."

"So if what you so desparately want to tell me is to leave you alone, save your breath because I don't think I can, and I definitely don't want to."

"I don't want you to leave me alone Nathan."

Nathan eyes lit up. "You don't?"

"No, I mean these last few months without you have been really horrible for me too. I love you Nathan, and I thought that if I let you go that maybe you will be able to focus on your career and make the best of the oppurtunity that was given to you. I just didn't want to ruin it for you."

"You wouldn't have,."

"I know that now. I just want you to be happy Nathan."

Haley walked closer to Nathan

Meanwhile....

"Jake come on we better go before Nathan thinks we forgot about him." Brooke said in between kisses.

"Come on, he'll be alright, he's a big boy."

"Jake come on, let's go."

"Ugh, alright."

Brooke made her way to the bedroom door and opened it slightly and stopped after she heard voices.

"Omg, Haley's here!"

"Thank god! Hopefully they'll get back together already so I don't have to hear his whining anymore."

"She must be taking my advice and finally telling him."

"Tell him what?"

"Um... nothing." Brooke said as she walked away from the door and busied herself with her hair inthe mirror.

"Brooke what are you keeping from me."

"Now what makes you think that I am keeping anything from you?"

"Well I think I'll start with the fact that you are not looking me in the eyes and that your playing with your hair."

"Ok ok I'm keeping something from you, but I can't tell you. It's kind of Haley's secret and not mine to tell."

"Does it have to do with Nathan because if it does, he deserves to know."

"Yah it does, but hopefully she is telling him right now."

"Well then there shouldn't be any reason why I can't find out now."

"You make a good point there Jaglieski." Brooke pondered. "Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise to make sure that you don't say anything until you know for sure that Nathan knows."

"could you tell me already!!!"

"Ok well here's the deal, haley's pregnant."

"WHAT!!!!"

"Shh shhh, will you keep your voice down? It's kind of a secret here."

"Why hasn't she told Nathan."

"Oh some crap about her not wanting him to give that job for her and blah blah blah, it was a whole bunch of crap if you ask me."

"Wow but wait a second, Nathan has been gone for like 5 months, Haley doesn't look pregnant."

"Yah i know, isn't it great, she has like the prefect pregnant shape, she's nearly 6 months pregnant and all she has is this little tiny bulge in her stomach. I hope I'm that way when I'm pregnant but chances are with my luck I'll be the size of a whale by the time I am 3 months pregnant but I know haley kin dof thinks that she is gonna start gaining massive weight in the next few weeks, so maybe it would be good to kind of gradually gain weight as oppose to...."

"Brooke please stop."

"Right sorry, I'm just excited that she is finally telling him. In fact I'm going to check to see how they are doing." Brooke opened the door a creak to see Nathan and Haley hugging and laughing with each other. "OMG OMG OMG!!! she told him!!!!!! Oh look they're kissing, don't you just love happy endings."

"Yah they're great, now let's go and get the details."

Brooke and Jake exited the room to see Nathan and Haley intheir own little world.

"Oh my God guys, I'm so happy for you guys. I'm so glad you are back together."

"Yah Thank God, i don't think I could have listened to Nathan's whimpering anymore."

"Hey I wasn't whimpering I was just complaining, manly complaining." Nathan smiled and kissed Haley's forehead.

"Oh and this is going to be so cool, you two are going to be together, and everyones going to be happy and you're going to be parents...."

"Brooke!!" Haley screamed

"And Jake and I will be the god parents."

"Wait what?" nathan said.

"And apparently i just stuck my foot in my mouth yet again. Haley I am so sorry I thought you told him."

"You're pregnant?" Nathan asked ignoring Brooke and Jake and directing his attention to Haley.

"Um, I think we should probably leave." Jake said as he pulled Brooke along with him, "you just can't seem to keep your mouth shut." jake mumbeld to Brooke

"I was going to tell you Nathan, it's just..."

"It's just what? You didn't think I had the right to know that I was going to be a father. I mean that is if I am the father."

"Nathan.."

"No really Haley, I mean how do I know that this baby is mine, I've been gone for 5 months and you don't even look pregnant."

"But I am , here feel!" haley took Nathan's hand and placed it on her belly. Nathan could feel the small bulge on her stomach and then quickly removed his hands.

"I've got to get out of here."

"Nathan..."

"Haley just don't alright."

With that Nathan left the apartment leaving Haley sinking to the ground as she began to cry. How could things have been so goo one second and so terrible the next?


	24. An Unfriendly Encounter

Chapter 24

He left her. That's all that kept running through Haley's had as she walked into her empty apartment. He left her. The only thing she felt was regret. She should ave told Nathan as soon as she found out maybe tings would have been different. Maybe nathan wouldn't have just walked out on her. Or maybe he still would have walked out on her. Maybe Nathan wasn't the guy that she thought he was. Maybe he was just like Lucas. A jerk. The thought that that could be true brought tears to Haley's eyes. She couldn't believe that. Nathan wasn't a jerk, he was just hurt and who could blame him. She basically made all of his decisions for him regarding his life by not telling him about the baby.

Haley quickly ran to her room and threw herself on the bed sobbing uncontrollably. The sound of Haley's whimpering quickly brought Max to her side. He slowly approached the bed and leaned his chin on the side of it silently whimpering with Haley. Max could see that Haley was hurting and the thought of Haley being sad made him sad as well.

Haley could hear the soft cries of her dog next her and so she looekd up to see him sitting beside her just staring at her. The concern of her dog made her smile. If she could count on anyone it was her dog for emotional support. He was always there to listen to her when she needed to talk.

"Well Max, it looks like I made a mess of my life. I told Nathan about the baby today or mor elike Brooke told him. He didn't take it too well."

Haley patted Max's head.

"It looks like it's just going to be you and me raising this kid." Haley's tears began to flow freely again, "i really wish it was nathan and me raising him/her though and well you of course. I don't know what I was thinking Max. I mean who am I to play God. I wish I could take it all back, I wish Nathan was here with me and I wish we could all be a family. Why can't I have that Max?"

Max tilted his head.

"Yah I know, you're a dog, you don't know. Oh god when did my life get so pathetic that I look for my dog to give me answers to life questions." Haley fell back on her bed and began to sob again completely oblivious to Max being in the room.

Max was sad for his owner. There had to be something he could do and he was going to do it. So he had a plan and that's when Max slipped out of Haley's apartment and quickly made his way towards the only place that could make Haley smile again.

"So you just left?" Jake said

"Yah, well what was I suppose to do. She kind fo dropped something huge on me. Actually let me correct myself, Brooke dropped something huge on me, Haley didn't even have the decency to tell me in the first place. When do you think she was acually goign to fill me in when the baby was born, when it goes to college, or how bout when he/she gets married?"

"Well you could have atleast talked to her and find out why she didn't tell you."

"And hear more of her lies, I don't think so."

"Ok now wait a minute Nathan, I wasn't going to get into this but considering you insist on being a pain in the ass it seems as though I'm going to have to step in."

"What is that you can say that I don't already know?"

"How about the fact that Haley didn't tell you because she didn't want to ruin your life. She was afraid that if you knew about the baby that you would give up that job in California."

Nathan stood silent.

"Yah taht's what I thought."

"She still should have told me."

"I'm not saying that she shouldn't have, all I am saying is that Haley put you before herself. She could have easily told you tat she was pregnant and begged you to stay in New York and you know what...you would have done it. Haley didn't want that however. She wanted you to take that job and do all things that you dreamed of.."

"She was what I dreamed of." Nathan said just above a whisper.

"Well maybe you should have told her that earlier."

"I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"Good idea."

Nathan walked out of the house and slowly walked down the steps. When he go to the last step he sat down and began to think about today's events. Looking back he didn't uunderstand why acted the wasy he had acted. He shouldn't have just left Haley. He should have talked to her and let her explain why she kept their baby from him. Maybe instead of being apart right now they would be together holding each other thinking about names for the baby, deciding where to live and how to decorate the nursary or maybe even thinking about getting married. Bu that wasn't the case. They were apart. He wouldn't blame Haley if she never wanted to talk to him again. Nathan let out a sigh and placed his head in his hands. "What have I done?" He mumbled to himself.

"BARK BARK"

Nathan lifted his head, "Max, what are you doing here?"

"GRRRR GRRRR"

"Oh whoa boy, I can see you're not too happy with me right now."

Max gritted his teeth and really began to show his anger.

"Ok well I can't believe I am going to say this to a dog, but will you let me explain?"

Max began to calm down but still kept his distance and angry facade.

"Ok, I realize I didn't handle things too well with Haley this afternoon and I'm sure she has probably spilled her guts out to you but you have to understand Max, I know I screwed up."

Max crept closer.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did, it's just that I was confused as to why she would have kept something so big from me."

A little closer.

"I want to make things right with her, I'm just not sure if she wants me after today. I love her max. i really do."

Max crept up beside Nathan and placed his chin on his lap.

"Ok good so we're still friends." Nathan began to pat Max's head, "What am I gonna do Max?"

With Max quickly lifted his head and began to tug on Nathan's pants. "Max what are you doing, I thought we were cool."

Max continued to pull on Nathan then let go and began running in the direction of Haley's apartment. Half way down the street Max turned around to see if Nathan was following.

"Yah I get it." Nathan said and began to follow Max.

Max stayed in the middle of the street waiting for Nathan to catch up. As Nathan was walking about to Max he began to talk, "You know Max, you have to be the most interesting dog that I know. I can honestly say that I have never been threatened by...OH NO!!! MAX MOVE OUT OF THE STREET!!!!!"


End file.
